Rage
by XxbeautifulxX134
Summary: Asuka is haunted by the old memories of her family's murder, and she is soon led to a band of assassins known as the Lin Kuei. While in their hands she learns of a new power and is confronted with the challenge of learning how to use it to benefit Earthrealm. She thinks everything here is rough, until she falls in love with a certain trainer of hers..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Bad Memories and a Thief

A/N: Well, here is

the totally new MK story...hope you all like it!

R&R please...:)

* * *

The little girl gazed up upon the man who had just intruded her home, full of curiosity and fear at the same time. He directed his cold glare behind her causing her to spin around, a shrill scream escaping her mouth. Her mother and father lay dead upon the ground, another man dressed in the same attire pulling his two daggers from their backs. Tears sprung from her two different colored eyes and she beganto stumble until she collapsed on top of the first man's feet. She looked up at him before slipping away into darkness...

Asuka snapped out of her flashback as the merchant selling her more arrows waved a hand in front of her face. She glanced over at him, a small apology slipping from her mouth as she paid him and grabbed her arrows. Asuka walked awkwardly away from the stand, feeling the man's eyes watch her in confusion.

He had asked if she had been buying the arrows for her father, causing her to drift away at the mind stabbing memory. The snow underneath her boots crunched as she made her way back to her home, thoughts of that day cluttering her mind. She was only seven when the mysterious men had barged into her home, and here she stood at the age of twenty, their actions still scarring her.

Asuka sighed and glanced up from the ground, a young boy rushing up to her, earning glares for his dirty clothing. Asuka smiled as he rushed up and set her arrows down to scoop him up in her arms.

"Hey Raji," she greeted excitedly, setting him back down to the ground gently.

Raji was a small eight year old boy who Asuka had saved from a pack of wolves when she was out hunting one day. His mother had died a while back due to a disease, and his father was rarely ever home. When he was, he barely paid attention to Raji unless he rushed up and begged for food.

Asuka felt bad for the child, so every other day she would rush out into the village square to meet him and bring him food. Raji smiled up at her, his small ears a glistening red from the the cold.

"Hi, Asuka!" Raji nearly screeched, waving violently.

Asuka smiled and bent down and replied worriedly, "It's very cold out, Raji. Why don't you have a hat?"

Raji shrugged and answered with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Well, I wasn't going to be out here long! I just saw you outside and had to say hi!"

Asuka laughed quietly and hugged him again returning, "Well that was sweet of you. Now, go back home and stay in the heat, okay?"

Raji nodded and turned around, running back to his house in a hurry. Asuka laughed as he nearly dove into his house with a wide smile on his face. He was so adorable, and he deserved much better in life. She knew what it was like without any real parents around, and she only prayed that he would never have to experience some of the things she had.

She passed a few families bundled up in their winter gear weaving their way through the nearly empty market. Most of them gawked at her eyes, which made her look away in embarrassment. You see, her eyes were different from everyone elses in a weird way. One was a pale blue while the other was a strong shimmery gold. She thought they went well with her long black hair, which she usually kept in a braid.

Asuka finally made it to her house, opening the door to a strange sight. A man was rummaging through her things quite visciously. She didn't shriek but reached behind her for her bow, gripping an arrow also. She pulled them in front of her but she was too late. He looked over and gasped, rushing to the window and jumping out.

She only growled and followed him out, chasing him into the thick woodland that surrounded the village. He was panting heavily as he pushed past the wide branches, Asuka doing the oppsite. She did this all of the time...she hunted so she had gained little tricks here and there.

Asuka ducked underneath a branch that flew at her and persued the man, who was constantly checking behind him to see where she was. She was getting tired of this little chase, but she kept dodging the small pine trees as she followed him. He finally tripped after about half an hour, sliding across the thick snow into a tree trunk. He grasped at the tree and began trying to stand, but he was too late. Asuka walked forward with her bow ad arrow in hand, getting ready to aim at him.

She kept a steady gaze on him, his face a bright read from the icy wind that rampaged through the forest, and he had he had snot leaking from his nose. He saw her come nearer and neared and eventually through his hands in the air, cold breaths rapidly pumping from his mouth.

"What were you doing in my house?" Asuka asked, venom laced in her tone.

The man shuffled a bit before answering quickly, "I was looking for something!"

Asuka raised an eyebrow but returned in anger, "For what?"

The man gulped before replying, "I needed the medallion."  
Asuka's eyes widened but she pressed on and questioned, "What medallion?"

The man sighed before replying heavily, "You know what I am talking about, woman! The one you came across on the day of your parents' death!"

Auka gasped and dropped her bow and arrow, shock coursing through her veins. How did he know this? It was impossible! She then frowned at the memory.

She had finally awakened in her own bed after witnessing her mother and father's death. She sat up quickly in fear, hearing something hit the wooden floor with a _clang. _She grasped her blankets as she looked beside her bed, laying eyes on a small medallion. It had an intricate symbol etched onto it, and even at her current age she had no idea what it meant. She also had no clue how it had gotten there either.

She then looked over at the man as she let the memory drift to the back of her mind, and she clutched the chain around her neck...on the end of it was the medallion this man was looking for. He laid eyes on it as she rubbed a thumb over it, and he immediately jumped up and walked towards her.

Asuka backed away but tripped over her bow, falling into the thick snow that immediately began to freeze her hands. She quickly began crawling away from the lunatic, his eyes set on the medallion around her neck. Why did he want it so bad?

She then stuttered, "W-what does it m-mean?"

The man didn't look at her but replied quietly, "The symbol of the Lin Kuei."

Asuka didn't know what he was talking about and kept crawling away in fear. Suddenly, an arrow pierced his head and he fell to the ground as a shadow marched from the dark trees in front of her.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a little cliffy there!

Sorry, I know it was bad...but eh, what the heck, I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fear

A/N: Yeah, hope you enjoyed chapter one! Well here's the second one! I have a rush of inspiration right now!

* * *

Asuka gasped at the dead lunatic in front of her and immediately looked over to the shadow, fear enveloping her. There were thick footsteps as the figure walked over, finally stepping into the dim light of the clearing. He wore a mask to cover his face, the only facial features visible being his eyes. He wore a ninja like attire...which actually looked familiar. Suddenly, she was experiencing another flashback.

Before passing out, Asuka glanced up at the man who had just intruded her home to get a good look at him. He looked like a ninja from pictures she had seen in stories, a mask covering his face and his whole body completely covered in black. She only prayed she never had to see anyone like him ever again...

She snapped out of it once again and scolded hersef, the flashbacks distracting her from the issue at hand. The man glared at her and began walking towards her, his heavy boots crunching against the snow causing Asuka to flinch. She clumsily made it to her feet and stumbled back, her eyes flickering to her bow and arrow under the dead man's legs.

It was worth a shot. As the man made it nearer and nearer she dove for her bow and arrow, struggling to pull them from under the limp body. She began to breathe quickly and kept glancing back at the upcoming man, muttering things as she grasped the bow.

With one last tug her weapon finally flung from under the body and into her arms, her eyes widening in relief. She quickly stumbled to her feet and faced the man, who already had his bow and arrow aimed between her eyes. That wasn't good.

Asuka realized that trying to defend herself wasn't such a good idea anymore. She kept eye contact with the glaring stranger and gently set down her bow and arrow onto the ground, putting up her hands in surrender as she came back up.

Silence enveloped the clearing as the two stood in the snow, Asuka's heart almost beating right out of her chest. She had never been consumed with this much fear in her life, even when the Lin Kuei man had stood above her when she was seven. Asuka's eyes made their way to the man's chest, and she almost gasped when she saw that he too wore the Lin Kuei medallion.

She glanced down at hers and began to reach for it, but the man shuffled and pulled his string tighter on the bow, showing that she was pushing the limits. She then decided to stop her current process and put her hands back in the air, wondering if there was any way to get out of this mess.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black and she was on the ground, her eyelids slowly coming to a close. She used the last bit of strength she had to look above her, watching as the Lin Kuei grabbed her ankles and began dragging her through the thick snow.

Then she slipped into the welcoming unconsciousness.

* * *

Asuka finally awoke to the sound of something being dragged, and immediately looked up to see the man from before still tugging her through the forest. She groaned but didn't move, not wanting to show that she was slowly gaining back her strength. Wherever she was being taken, she had no option but to oblige. She remebered how easily these men had killed her parents.

She was simply no match for them, and she hated to admit it. She then glanced up to find they were coming close to the border of the forest, towards some black metal gate. Asuka swore she knew every part of this forest from hunting, but she didn't ever recall a structure being built on its border. This was just strange.

The man then glanced back and saw she was awake, his brown eyes still holding the glare as he dropped her feet. Before Asuka could do anything he was behind her grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to her feet. It hurt to stand, but she only flinched as her legs wobbled in pain. The Lin Kuei showed no sympathy and grabbed her braid, leading her to the gates.

Asuka cried out in pain as he tugged her hair, her scream bouncing off of the stiff pines and floating through the icy air. The man then came to a stop but still had a strong grip on her dark hair, giving her the chance to get a better view as she stood at an awkward angle. Two more Lin Kuei stood on either side of the gate, holding spears to their sides as they guarded their post.

"This girl stumbled onto our territory. I am taking her to the Grandmaster," the man with her hair stated, his tone as cold as the snow around them.

The guards gave a simple nod and watched as they passed, not caring that Asuka was in pain. She was in complete fear, not only because of the man that was currently tugging her along, no, because he had mentioned taking her to this Grandmaster.

What was to happen to her?

* * *

A/N: *sigh* this one wasn't that great either.

I hope you guys are enjoying it though! More is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Grandmaster

A/N: Here is another chapter, sorry that the last one was short...

This one won't be, I promise.

I DO NOT OWN THE LIN KUEI OR SUB-ZERO

(I wish I did though :D)

* * *

The Lin Kuei led her through the gates, revealing a giant castle like building behind it. The light bouncing from the snow and ice covered building nearly blinded her, and her nose was numb as the air nipped at her face. Her head was going numb from the man's way of transporting her, and she finally gathered up the courage to do something about it.

"Let go!" she screamed, tugging at the hand that had a hold of her hair.

The Lin Kuei growled and turned to face her, kicking her jaw with great force. Asuka bit her tongue from the sudden hit, and she felt the warm blood gather at her lips as she grasped her face.

She glared up at the man who had his arms crossed, looking down on her in anger. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, causing her to stumble back and almost fall. He tightened his grip on her and glared back at her, hatred glowing in his eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed as he muttered icily, "You better get your act together, fool. The Grandmaster will show no mercy to such disrespect on your part."

Asuka only rolled her eyes in response, and he let go of her only to smack her as hard as he could. She whimpered and fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face. These men were violent, and she only hoped she didn't meet the same fate her mother and father did.

She looked up to the man once again, only this time with fear written across her face. The Lin Kuei gave a bitter laugh and pulled her along with him through the giant wooden doors whispering, "That's better, girl."

Asuka didn't respond with her usual sarcasm, fore she felt the need to keep whatever was left of her unbruised face in tact. The palace they had entered was also filled with complete silence, the only noise being their boots squeaking upon the gleaming floors as they stepped into the foyer.

The man pulled Asuka down the long and intricate spiderweb of corridors, passing hundreds of doors as they did so. She was getting an odd vibe from this place as she got a good look at it, and she didn't like it. Asuka glanced at her wrist which was swelling up from the death grip she was under, his quick pace no match for hers. She had no idea what was going to happen to her when they confronted this Grandmaster fellow, but she figured it wouldn't be pleasant.

Asuka wanted so badly to rip her wrist from his hand and bolt, but she knew nothing good would happen to her since he was faster and she didn't know her way around this place. Asuka was only left wondering why she had to get caught up in this whole situation. She should've let the thief escape from her home instead of pursue him, but her stubborn mindset wouldn't let her.

Finally they stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors, the Lin Kuei symbol carved into it. The man then let go of her wrist and she immediately began rubbing it, wondering if she could escape now. Once again, she decided it was no good. Her brain really seemed to be against her on that decision.

The man knocked upon the thick wood and called from their side, "Grandmaster, I come dragging along a trespasser."

There was a moment of silence as Asuka's heart beat rapidly in her chest, wondering what the response would be. She only hoped they would come to a realization that she had made a mistake and let her go, but she doubted it.

"Enter," said a blood chilling voice from the otherside of the door, causing Asuka to shiver in terror.

The man walked behind Asuka and roughly shoved her through the doors, causing her to stumble into a huge office. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her but she was too scared to look up at whoever they belonged to.

She could almost fully see her reflection in the tiled floor below her, and saw that her pale face was covered in bruises and blood. At the sight Asuka cringed, and the pain immediately came back.

Asuka glanced behind her at the man who had brought her here as he bowed and left the room, leaving her alone with whoever stood a few feet away from her.

"Look at me, girl," the icy voice said, Asuka debating on whether to listen or not.

Finally, for her own sake, she slowly brought her gaze up to meet the other man's, his icy blue eyes practically seeing straight into her soul. Asuka was filled with fear and she began to stand slowly, her legs shaking in response.

"Who are you, trespasser?" he asked, looking upon her with a hint of curiosity.

Asuka gulped rather loudly and kept her gaze on him as she stammered, "A-Asuka N-Nyoshi."

The man nodded and she finally let his appearance sink in. He wore the usual uniform of the Lin Kuei, a blue face mask with a black hood covering everything but his eyes, a blue vest with a black undershirt and the Lin Kuei medallion upon his chest. Asuka couldn't see anything other than that, fore he stood behind his desk with his arms crossed. His muscles were enormous, causing her to feel even more threatened.

"W-who are y-you?" Asuka managed, her legs still shaking.

The man was silent for a while before answering, "Just call me Grandmaster for now."

Asuka nodded in response and looked back down at the ground, hoping he didn't mean as much harm as the other Lin Kuei member.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...this one seemed better XD

I have a hard time describing Sub-Zero, because I want to go into every little detail...of course that would take too long.

Anyways, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Asuka's Past

A/N: Well, I want to thank the marvelous guest who reviewed for boosting my self esteem with this. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism, I will surely be putting it into effect.

Also thank you NightcatMau for your wonderful reviews!

No worries, Asuka's past will be even more visible through this chapter!

* * *

Asuka gulped as she looked up at the Grandmaster once again, her fear obviously apparent, fore she shook without wanting to.

She then reached down and gripped the medallion upon her neck, as she always did when she was nervous or scared. At this moment, she was both. Asuka never planned on any of this happening, and now that it was, she wasn't handling it very well.

As she gripped the small silver medallion she felt eyes shift to it, and immediately Asuka looked up to meet them.

"What is that you are messing with, Miss Nyoshi?" the Grandmaster asked, his curiosity raging.

Asuka's eyes widened and she blushed, immediately hiding the medallion under her jacket once again. She rubbed the back of her head and said quietly, "Nothing."

The Grandmaster gave a small chuckle and responded, "If it were nothing, then you wouldn't mind showing me, hmm?" Asuka sighed and replied, "Fine, but only because you people scare me so much."

She reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the chain, pulling the medallion off as the Grandmaster ventured over and held out his hand. Asuka looked down at the medallion before regrettingly putting it into his palm.

He glanced down and immediately his eyes widened as he questioned sternly, "Where did you get this?"

Asuka bit her lip, not wanting to answer his question. She redirected her gaze to the floor as he stood waiting for an answer, becoming slightly impatient as he saw he wasn't going to get one.

"Answer me. Where did you get this?" he asked once again, harshness added to his voice.

Asuka flinched as he spoke, tears coming to her eyes. He saw her sudden change in emotions and raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at her reaction. He then rested a cold hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Tell me, please," he whispered, trying to be calm enough to receive a response.

Asuka's mind told her to keep quiet, but she knew she had to answer. She sighed and kept her gaze on the wall as the memories flooded back to her mind. She then spoke them as they drifted through her head.

"I was about seven years old," she started, no emotion in her voice. "I was home with my parents, showing them a drawing I had done before hand. I was happy...and I honestly miss it. We were laughing and smiling as we always did, full of love for each other. I then remember my father asking me to bring him my sketch pad, so he could see the other artwork I had comitted to. I knew they weren't the best, but I honestly appreciated their attempts to make me feel better about them. I retrieved the sketch book and rushed back out into the living room, a smile etched upon my face. That was until I heard a blood chilling scream emit from my mother. I remember the sudden fear that took a hold of me, wondering if I should go out there or not. I finally gathered up the courage to go out into the room, instantly regretting my decision. I watched as a man...a Lin Kuei member...brought a dagger through my father's back, letting the blood spill from the wound as he slumped to the floor in a heap next to my mother's already limp body. I instantly looked away, realizing someone stood behind me. I glanced upwards to see another Lin Kuei member staring at me, his glare sending chills through my spine. I began crying as I thought about my now dead parents, and I finally let the fear take over and I passed out. I guess the man carried me back to my room and put me on my bed, fore when I awoke, the medallion that had been on his chest was on my blanket. From that day on I held onto the thing, keeping it to help me remember the last time I saw my beloved parents. When I was old enough, I eventually put it on a chain and wore it around my neck...I will never forget that day."

The Grandmaster seemed almost sympathetic for the first time since she had been shoved through the doors, and she honestly hoped he was. After all, it was his damned clan that ended her parents' lives.

"I am sorry for what happened at such a young age," he replied, pressing the medallion back into her cold hands. "You must understand that I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't the Grandmaster when the Lin Kuei were sent to rampage through that village to kill...innocent people."

Asuka closed her eyes as tears began escaping from them, the memories biting away at her emotions. She was grateful, however, that this man actually cared about what happened to her. Most people judged her due to her eyes before even learning her horrid past.

"Thank you, Grandmaster, it means a lot...honestly, I thought you wouldn't care. I mean, apprently I trespassed on your territory," Asuka said quietly, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Please, you can call me Sub-Zero. Speaking of that, why exactly were you in the Lin Kuei territory?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

Asuka sighed due to his question, fore it basically meant another long explanation that she didn't want to give.

"Well, you see, uh...I was leaving the market with some arrows I had just bought," she started, deciding to leave out Raji. "I made it back to my home and opened it to find that some man was going through my things. He saw me, and of course ran. I was chasing him and I guess I forgot about where I was. You see, it was just a mistake. I hunt out there, and I know this forest like the back of my hand."

Sub-Zero nodded at her explanation and asked, "Do you know what the man's intentions were?"

"Well, he said he wanted this," Asuka answered, gesturing to the medallion. "I don't understand why though...that part I still am not sure of. I don't even know how he knew I had it in my possession..."

Asuka thought for a moment as she saw Sub-Zero begin processing the new information. She then remebered the man's face as she pulled back her bow. His eyes were full of such fear...wait...those eyes. She remembered those eyes!

Instant rage enveloped her as she suddenly whispered, "He was the Lin Kuei who killed my parents! I remember his damned eyes...I should've killed him when I had the opportunity. Why did I not realize it until now..."

She was silenced as Sub-Zero put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Do not say such things. You are angry, I understand. Although, you must remember that he was under strict orders to do such a thing."

Asuka shook her head and muttered, "Then why did he want my medallion so bad?"

Sub-Zero thought for a moment before commenting, "Think about this for a moment, Miss Nyoshi. Maybe the other Lin Kuei member he was sent with was the one who gave you his medallion. The one you looked up at as a child and passed out upon. Did you ever think that maybe that man was his friend? Maybe he died and this man wanted the only thing left of him. You never know. Don't be so quick to judge someone based on their first actions."

Asuka felt guilty about saying the things she did after hearing his wise words, but a part of her mind still felt enraged at how he killed her family. She couldn't help but feel relieved that he had finally come to a painful death.

Whoa...what was she thinking? She never thought of anyone like this, even if they had done such a terrible thing. Something was up with her...

"I feel terrible right now," Asuka whispered suddenly. "Why am I glad that he died?"

Sub-Zero glanced at the ground before replying, "He killed your family. You must've had hatred for the man even if he was ordered to do it. It's completely understandable, even though it's wrong to think such a way. You are in pain. It's almost as if you feel responsible for your mother and father's deaths."

Asuka thought about it, and the more she did, the more she agreed. She did feel this pang of guilt that she wasn't there to defend her parents. It was true.

"You are right, I do," she muttered, looking down at her hands.

Sub-Zero sighed from behind his mask and responded, "Don't. You were only seven. Such anger towards yourself can haunt you throughout your whole life. I've seen it happen."

Sub-Zero glanced back at Asuka who was obviously confused at the last bit, and finally concluded that she reminded him of someone.

Scorpion.

* * *

A/N: I am contemplating on how I can manage to fit in the other characters later on..

Eh, I guess that will be the challenge of this story!

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Warning

A/N: I see that this story is getting some popularity. That makes me so happy!

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

As Sub-Zero thought about the Specter, the devil himself walked into his office. Scorpion marched forward, turning to give a steady glare at Asuka who just stared at his eyes. He grunted and crossed his arms as he faced the Grandmaster, obviously not pleased with what was in front of him.

"The old man asked me to come here," he muttered, his tone as rough as always.

Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at the statement and glanced over at Asuka.

"Miss Nyoshi, if you could please wait outside of my office," he stated dully, waving her out.

Asuka shrugged and spun around to walk out of the doors. She glanced back at Sub-Zero and the new stranger before leaving the room.

"What do you need, Hanzo?" Sub-Zero questioned, walking behind his desk and taking a seat.

Scorpion glared at him and responded angrily, "It's nothing I need. Raiden insists that you send this girl away."

Sub-Zero nodded but asked curiously, "Why would he ask me to do that?"

Scorpion sighed in obvious annoyance and replied, "I don't know what this old man thinks, fool. He said that you may put her in danger for telling her too much. We don't need some mortal village girl getting caught up in our world."

Sub-Zero nodded once again but said nothing, contemplating what he should do at this point. Asuka Nyoshi already knew too much, she knew who he was, she had an interference with the Lin Kuei. It would be quite challenging to just tell her to leave. She would just keep coming back in search of answers.

Sub-Zero was snapped out of his thinking process as Scorpion impatiently waved a hand in front of his face.

"Would you pay attention, Lin Kuei? The sooner I make sure you send this woman away, the sooner I get to leave and get away from Raiden and his annoying requests," Scorpion snapped angrily, annoyed at how unfocused Sub-Zero was being.

"Fine, Hanzo. If you and the Thunder God want me to send her away, I will," Sub-Zero answered flatly, beginning to stand.

"Finally," Scorpion muttered, wanting to get out of the palace as quickly as possible.

"Asuka!" Sub-Zero called, slamming his fists on the desk, causing everything to rattle.

There was the sound of shuffling from outside, and the door opened, revealing the nervous Asuka as she stepped in. She glanced at Scorpion then at Sub-Zero, confused and nervous at what was happening all of a sudden.

Her hands shook as she waited for Sub-Zero to say something, hoping that she wasn't going to have to speak with the other man. He gave off this scary and threatening vibe as he stood with his arms crossed by the desk, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Miss Nyoshi, I'm afraid you must leave now," Sub-Zero ordered calmly, looking upon her as she stood a few yards away.

Asuka was confused but nodded as she replied nervously, "Y-you aren't going t-to do anything b-because I was t-tresspassing?"

Sub-Zero chuckled slightly and answered softly, "No, you were simply defending your property."

Asuka was relieved, but slightly disappointed. She was brought here into this place she had never seen before in her life...met someone who hadn't judged her because of her eyes. It was a new experience, and she honestly didn't want it to end.

However, she had seen how some of the Lin Kuei men acted towards her...how violent and ruthless they were. She only could imagine how much worse the Grandmaster would be if she denied his orders.

"Don't ever come near this place again," came the other man's voice, a frown evident from behind his mask.

Asuka gulped and stared at his eyes, fearful of his appearance. All of these people scared her, they were well built, wise, and probably amazing fighters. She nodded at his command and turned towards the door, realizing she didn't know her way out of this gigantic place.

She sighed and slowly looked back stating quietly, "I d-don't know m-my way out."

Sub-Zero nodded and glanced over at the Specter, slightly amused at the thought that had just entered his mind. He then cleared his throat.

"Scorpion will lead you out, I see that he just can't wait to get out of here," Sub-Zero explained, a smirk forming upon his lips.

He sensed Scorpion tense up, and he could feel the rage that rushed through the Specter at that very moment.

"I will not do such a thing," Scorpion growled, clenching his fists.

"You will, Scorpion. You know the secrets that we must keep from certain people," Sub-Zero whispered, gesturing to Asuka.

Scorpion roared in rage but marched towards the door, Asuka staring in disbelief before bowing to the Grandmaster and following the enraged man out. She couldn't keep up with his pace, and the fact that he was seething with rage at that very moment didn't help.

She jogged to keep up as he wound through the intricate web of corridors, his anger practically gushing from him in giant waves. Asuka had never seen someone who was full of such hatred.

Scorpion's gaze flickered behind him as the girl struggled to keep up, and he could sense the curiosity through her strange gaze. He was pleased that the girl was so terrified of him, fore maybe she would never tread here again. The last thing he needed was Raiden't stupid orders distracting him from his own missions.

"Stop staring at me," he spat at Asuka, sick of looking back to see her one blue eye and one gold eye resting on him.

Asuka gulped and moved her gaze to the floor, not wanting to upset this man anymore than Sub-Zero had already done. She tried not to glance back up at him, but it made it harder to tell where she was going.

When Scorpion had stopped, Asuka was too busy looking away to sense it, and she crashed right into his back. She fell onto the floor and glanced at his clenched fists as he turned around, a deep growl emiting from him.

"Watch where you are going, you imbecile!" he roared, fed up with this girl.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was trying not to stare at you."  
Scorpion growled once again and gripped her wrist, pulling her to her feet with immense force. He then shoved her out the two front doors, not caring about her gasps of pain.

"Now get out of here!" Scorpion yelled, directing her to the woods.

With one last shove from Scorpion, Asuka was running back into the woodland as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: THERE IS SO MUCH SNOW HERE. o-o

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it...don't worry, Asuka will be back.


End file.
